The present invention is directed to a motored high mast pole inspection device that is self-powered and autonomous with respect to the internal lever of a high mast pole. The present invention provides a means for mechanically climbing a vertical, cylindrical, tubular high mast light pole.
The present invention also provides a means to deploy video monitoring and recording equipment for inspecting high mast light poles. A transport system is adapted for transporting and providing a platform to support inspection equipment. The transport system allows for inspection, repair and/or surveillance on vertical high mast light poles.
The transport system is adapted to maintain a secure grip as it maneuvers and/or travels vertically up and down a cylindrical pole that varies in diameter (e.g., as the cylindrical tubular shaped pole decreases in diameter as the height up the pole increases).
Tall steel tubular or cylindrical towers (or poles) that provide illumination at highway interchanges must be visually inspected periodically. The towers are typically tapered starting at the base (e.g., the base being up to 24 inches in diameter and tapering to as small as 7 inches at the top of a 120 foot tall pole). The tower is typically constructed in vertical sections that fit snugly together with an upper section slightly overlapping a lower section. The condition of the steel at the joints between sections is one of the focuses of the inspection.
One existing means of inspection involves a person in a bucket truck inspecting joints that are less than 80 feet in height. In this method, a crane is used to hoist a person to access joints at higher elevations. It can be difficult to bring a vehicle adjacent to some poles due to terrain or access restrictions. The vehicle also represents a significant expense.
An alternative method involves ground-based inspection using a telescope. With this method, it is often difficult to see a crack with the limited viewing angles that are possible from the ground. Also, the telescope must be moved to multiple locations around the pole in order to view the circumference of all seams. Certain viewing angles may be restricted due to access, terrain, obstacles or solar glare.
In one prior system (U.S. Pat. No. 7,496,454 B2), a ring with cameras was proposed to inspect high mast poles. However, that design did not rely on robotic movements and rather utilized the mechanism of the existing lever in high mast poles. Using robotic means are deemed problematic and limited in their ability to inspect high mast poles of varying diameters or poles that vary in diameter relative to height.
A need exists for an improved method and system for inspecting high mast towers completely and economically using automated robotic means that is flexible enough to be used on multiple types of high mast poles. The solution also needs to work independently of internal levers in high mast poles and is also required to work on poles of different materials. The present invention solves these problems while also being economical and easy to transport between towers. The present invention as also allows complete inspection coverage of the seams and inspection of the full length of the pole and luminaries.
The high mast inspection device of the present invention is adapted to carry multiple cameras up and down high steel towers. The cameras are strategically arranged to ensure complete 360 degree horizontal coverage of the pole. The cameras can send real-time still images and/or video to an operator on the ground while simultaneously recording high resolution still and/or video images to a non-volatile memory device in each camera. If an operator sees an irregularity, or something of interest, the user can manipulate the invention and cameras to gather increased detail around a specific site.
The present invention is adapted to maneuver or travel up cylindrical, vertical poles of varying diameter. The present invention also has the ability to generate enough gripping power to maintain traction on various types of surfaces, including those that are neither flat nor smooth. The present invention is also adapted with a payload section that can transport surveillance and/or inspection cameras. In the preferred embodiment, the present invention can manipulate and change the orientation of the surveillance and inspection equipment by remote control. In the preferred embodiment, the present invention is adapted to record the image and/or video information and/or data while allowing the user to remotely view and monitor the data and/or video simultaneously.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following more detailed description of the particular embodiments, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.